


3 Things I Want To Do With Bokuto Kotarou

by notacishet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Angst and Feels, BokuAka Week, Boys In Love, Character Death, Future, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Heart Attacks, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Sad, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, Sad Ending, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacishet/pseuds/notacishet
Summary: Five years ago, on the thirteenth of July, Akaashi Keiji's parents died because of heart failure. And on the same day 10 years later, Akaashi also met his demise due to this hereditary disease. Meanwhile, Bokuto had no one to blame besides himself.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	3 Things I Want To Do With Bokuto Kotarou

_Five years ago, on the thirteenth of July, Akaashi Keiji's parents died because of heart failure. And on the same day 10 years later, Akaashi also met his demise due to this hereditary disease. Meanwhile, Bokuto had no one to blame besides himself._

  
On July 10, 2020, Bokuto received a letter from his future self.

  
“You only have three days. Nurture your time remaining with Akaashi.”

  
Because of Bokuto’s aloof personality, he did not pay attention to what the letter said. He thought that it was just one of his friends playing tricks on him. But, three days after he received that envelope, regret filled his heart and he had no one to blame besides himself.  
Bokuto couldn’t bear to look at Akaashi’s dead body inside the casket. So, he ran back home to where both of them used to live.

Bokuto can still smell Akaashi’s perfume whenever he’s about to go to work. He could still remember the warmth he felt whenever he hugged Akaashi when he came home. And how he drowned Akaashi with all of his kisses.

  
Bokuto cried as he fell to the floor. He didn’t know what to do without Akaashi in his life. He felt powerless, hopeless and he lost his will to live. So, he closed his eyes as he reminisced all the moments he had with Akaashi. Every single moment. Then, he fell asleep.

  
In his dream, he saw someone who looked exactly like him.

  
“ _Go back._ ”

  
The man who looked like him said as he handed him an envelope. Then, Bokuto woke up as he heard his phone ring.

  
“ _World is calling you_..”

  
Bokuto couldn’t believe what was written on the screen of his phone. But, he answered it thinking it was just one of Akaashi’s relatives calling him.

  
“Hello? Bokuto-san.”

  
Once again, the river of tears fell streaming down Bokuto’s cheeks. Hearing Akaashi’s voice made him think he was just hallucinating or insane But, he was wrong. It was Akaashi.

“Hello? Who is this?”

  
Bokuto still couldn’t believe what he was hearing, so he asked to make sure.

  
“Bokuto-san, are you okay? It’s me. Akaashi.”

  
Then, as Bokuto heard that name, he immediately looked at the date and time written on his phone. To his shock, it was the tenth of July. Bokuto blinked twice, no, thrice before he could believe that he came back in time.

  
“Oh, Akaashi. Hi.”

  
“Bokuto-san, don’t tell me you’re drunk.”

  
“No, I’m not. Don’t worry.”

  
“Well, if you say so. I left something there for you to eat. Just check the counter. I’m on my way to work now.”

  
“Okay, keep safe. I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Bokuto- san. Bye.”

  
Bokuto closed his eyes in disbelief. Then, he stood up and went to the kitchen to eat whatever Akaashi left for him. He savored the food that Akaashi cooked while trying to stop his tears from falling again. After that, he went to take a short shower and while removing his clothes, he felt something inside of his pockets. Bokuto grabbed whatever that is and examined what looked like a small envelope.

  
“3 Things I want to do with Bokuto Kotarou.”

  
It was a list written by Akaashi which Bokuto never knew existed. Despite being simple-minded, Bokuto understood that this letter came from the man in his dream, more specifically, his future self. So, he read the first thing on the list.

  
_“I want to ride a bike with Bokuto. I want to hug and kiss the back of his neck while he’s in front of me. “_

_**Back to July 10, 2020** _

Knowing that, Bokuto went out to buy a bike after he took a shower to surprise Akaashi. He bought a blue bike with a seat on the back for Akaashi to sit on.

  
It was already seven in the evening when Akaashi came home. Bokuto immediately stood up, hugged, and kissed Akaashi. He wrapped his hands around Akaashi’s waist as if it was already the last time he could do so. It was pretty normal for Akaashi but he still wondered if something was wrong with Bokuto.

  
“Hey, what’s the matter, Bokuto-san?”

  
“Nothing, Akaashi.”

  
Bokuto let out a huge smile as he dragged Akaashi towards the garage where he kept the bike that he bought for Akaashi.

  
“Bokuto- san, why are we at the garage?”

  
Bokuto removed the white cloth covering the bike. He sat on the biker’s seat and asked Akaashi to sit at the back.

  
“Bokuto-san, why are we doing this?”

  
Akaashi asked even though he knew that he wanted to do this with Bokuto for a long time already. He couldn’t hide his smile while looking at Bokuto’s broad back in front of him.

  
“You like this, huh?”

  
The man seated at the back of Bokuto did not answer, so Bokuto became worried that maybe Akaashi doesn’t like what they’re doing. But, he suddenly felt something in his waist, wrapping him like a child while kissing him at the back of his neck. Bokuto’s worries went away.

  
The two of them enjoyed the cold breeze of the night as the wind enveloped their whole body with the only source of heat coming from each other. They savored the mystery of the night and despite Bokuto’s fear of darkness, he felt no terror because he knew that Akaashi is with him. Although at times, Bokuto would suddenly remember that he only had little time and that thought will instantly put an end to his happiness. But, whenever he looks at the person he loves, the feeling of gloom instantaneously stops.  
The night ended with Bokuto and Akaashi cuddling themselves in bed as they talked about how lovely the sky was. Then, unknown to Akaashi, Bokuto slowly stood up from the bed to read the second thing that Akaashi wants to do.

  
“ _I want to see the fireworks with Bokuto-san. I want the fireworks to light up the sky as I look at him smiling ear-to-ear because seeing Bokuto happy will make me happy too.”_

  
Bokuto couldn’t help but let out a sob silent enough to prevent Akaashi from waking up. At the time, Bokuto still can’t accept the fact that in two days, he will no longer have anyone that will cheer him up whenever he’s down and miserable. In two days, he will no longer have anyone to wait to come home. And in two days, he will be alone in bed for the first time in 10 years.

  
Bokuto hated being alone more than anything. That’s why Akaashi was always with him during their high school days. They hung out ever so often to the extent that they know every single thing about each other. That may also be the reason why they fell in love in the first place. Since then, Akaashi never left Bokuto’s side. Never. That is why Bokuto is so attached to Akaashi that thinking about his life without him is as blurry as a cold window blown with a sudden breeze of hot air.

  
And so once again, Bokuto cried himself to sleep without Akaashi knowing.

* * *

**_July 11, 2020_ **

The next day came and Bokuto bought a lot of fireworks after Akaashi went to work. Then, when the night came, Bokuto sat in front of the door like a dog waiting for its owner.

  
After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened, and it uncovered Akaashi with a tired look on his face.

  
“Hello, Bokuto – sa-.“

  
Before even letting Akaashi finish his sentence, Bokuto enveloped Akaashi’s body with his own and drowned the man with a bunch of passionate kisses not leaving Akaashi with a moment to breathe. Then, Bokuto led Akaashi to their backyard where the fireworks he bought are ready.

  
Bokuto lit up everything and sat down with Akaashi to watch the sky fill up with a sea of colors. Akaashi stared at Bokuto’s face only to see him smiling from ear-to-ear because Bokuto knew that it would make Akaashi happy. To Bokuto’s surprise, Akaashi unexpectedly kissed him as the sound of the fireworks exploding in the night sky resonated along with the smell of sulfur covering their surroundings, but unknown to them because Akaashi’s kiss did not leave them any second to breathe and smell the scent produced by it.

  
“Thank you, Bokuto- san.”

  
Bokuto felt no pain and sorrow at the duration in which Akaashi kissed him. It was as if time suddenly stopped and they went into another dimension where there is no heartache and grief. And as they went out of that ethereal place, Bokuto felt a pang of pain in his heart because he knew that time is in motion once again and he only had two more days left before Akaashi leaves him.  
The night ended with Akaashi falling asleep on Bokuto’s chest and again, not hearing any of Bokuto’s whimpers.

* * *

_**July 12, 2020** _

Bokuto’s eyes opened as a ray of sunlight crashed onto his face coming from the window. Then, he looked beside him and saw Akaashi sleeping peacefully. He admired the way Akaashi’s face looked like an angel whenever he dozes off and how his long eyelashes lined up perfectly whenever he closes his eyes. Bokuto couldn’t help but steal a kiss from Akaashi’s lips for he knows that he will long for those plump lips once it’s gone.

  
Bokuto gently stood up and grabbed the list from his pocket. Then, he read the last bullet from Akaashi’s list.

  
“ _I want to say goodbye to Bokuto-san…”_

  
After reading that, Bokuto lost the ability to pull himself up. He couldn’t find the strength to stand up. Then, he cried. Not the typical type of crying. He silently cried. The kind of breakdown in where you cry silently so no one can hear your pain. It was agonizing for Bokuto, it was as if his heart was being grated into monoscopic sizes. Bokuto did not know what to do. But, he managed to stand up again as he read the second thing listed on the paper.

  
“..seeing Bokuto- san happy will make me happy too.”

  
He smiled for Akaashi.

* * *

  
It was a sunny day and a beautiful morning, Bokuto cracked the eggs onto the counter and cooked it in medium heat, just like how Akaashi likes it. He knew that Akaashi hated eggs that are not sunny side up and Akaashi loved it when the egg yolk isn’t hard. Bokuto was the only person who noticed that.

  
The familiar scent of Bokuto’s cooking woke Akaashi up and as he opened his eyes, a ray of sunlight hit him coming from the huge window in front of their bed. He stood up to admire the sunrise as he can easily see it from there.

  
“I wish I can see this beautiful scenery with Bokuto-san forever,” Akaashi mumbled to himself as he turned away from the window and walked towards the stairs to go down to the kitchen.

  
Bokuto heard Akaashi’s footsteps and immediately gave him a morning hug and kiss.

  
“Good morning, Akaashi !!”

  
Bokuto’s cheerful tone brought a smile on Akaashi’s face as he sat in front of the food that Bokuto cooked for him. Then, after tidying up the dishes, Bokuto joined Akaashi on the table.

  
Bokuto savored his last breakfast with Akaashi. With every bite, Bokuto stopped the tears from streaming down. With every drink from the cup, he focused on not letting Akaashi notice what he was feeling inside. But, how could he fool Akaashi - the only person in the world who can cheer him up whenever he’s down.

  
Bokuto did not know that Akaashi knew everything. Every single night, for the last three days, Akaashi’s heart broke as he heard Bokuto’s silent cries. Akaashi blamed himself for not doing anything for the reason that he was scared. He did not know how to tell Bokuto about the letter.

  
_On the tenth of July, Akaashi also received a letter from his future self, the same as Bokuto, along with an envelope labeled as ‘What I Want To Do With Akaashi Keiji’. And the only thing written on that paper shattered Akaashi’s heart. Because he knew that he cannot possibly fulfill it._

  
“Bokuto- san.”

  
Akaashi held Bokuto’s hand that’s placed on the table. Then, tears welled from deep inside and coursed down Bokuto’s cheeks.

  
“I-I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. I couldn’t do what would make you happy.” Akaashi tightly held Bokuto’s hand as he cried, but forcing himself to smile because he knew it would hurt Bokuto more if he looked unhappy.

  
“No, Akaashi, you made me the happiest man in the world.” Bokuto forcefully spit out the words he wanted to say, not letting his emotions take over him. Just like Akaashi, he smiled while crying his heart out.

  
Then, Akaashi took out a paper from his pocket and showed it to Bokuto. The only thing written on that paper was _“I want to be with Akaashi forever.”._

* * *

  
**_July 13, 2020 – 12:00 AM._ **

Bokuto hugged the person beside him in bed, none other than Akaashi. He felt no emotion just like how he felt no warmth when he embosomed his arms around the lifeless body of the person on the other side of the bed. He wondered, why is Akaashi so cold? Is he sick? Then, he let out a short laugh along with the waterfall of tears streaming down his cheeks. He did not move from that position and continued hugging Akaashi’s corpse, hoping that somehow, the warmness that Akaashi used to emit would come back. But, sadly, it didn’t.

  
Bokuto softly kissed Akaashi’s forehead just like how he used to everytime he sees Akaashi doze off. And then, he slowly sat up, acting as if one wrong move could wake a sleeping person. He cupped his face and hugged his own body, expecting that maybe someone would embrace him and give him the warmth that he’s longing for just like how Akaashi used to do so.

  
After a few minutes, Bokuto finally stood up. He stared at Akaashi who seemed like an individual who’s lost inside their dream, with the loveliest narrative unraveling deep down their mind. Then, Bokuto touched Akaashi’s face one last time and said “You may not be able to be with me forever, but I will fulfill the last thing you want, Akaashi.”

  
What appeared in Bokuto’s mind was the last paragraph written on Akaashi’s list.

  
_“I want to say goodbye to Bokuto-san. I know I won’t be around for too long. I don’t want to say goodbye to Bokuto-san, but I understand that I need to. I don’t want him to suffer when I’m gone. But I already realized that I won't be able to do that. So, if for some sort of miracle and Bokuto-san finds this list, I hope he can bring himself into saying goodbye to me instead. “_

  
“Goodbye, Akaashi.”

  
_The End._


End file.
